Karura
was a Sunagakure citizen and the wife of the Fourth Kazekage. Background Karura and her husband had three children: Temari, Kankurō and Gaara. When she was pregnant with her youngest son, the One-Tailed Shukaku was sealed into the child. Gaara was born prematurely, and Karura died because her life was used to power up the sealing process despite her husband's attempts to save her. Before she died, she asked to see her baby and declared her desire to protect him at all cost. Appearance Karura had shoulder-length, sandy brown hair and a kind face. She wore a simple outfit along with a long, yellow scarf draped loosely around her neck. Legacy According to Yashamaru, her younger brother, it was against her wishes for her husband to have the Shukaku sealed within Gaara before he was born. During his birth, her life was used to power the sealing process. Before she died, it was said that she cursed Sunagakure, hoping that her son would avenge her death and the horror she had been put through. She supposedly named him after the phrase only her desire for revenge against the village, and had no love for her son. Due to Yashamaru's words concerning the nature of his powers, Gaara became confused and came to view Shukaku as an extension of his mother, and the sand as a manifestation of her love. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, however, this is proven to be a lie perpetrated by her husband and brother in order to test Gaara. It was revealed that she in fact loved Gaara and before dying swore to always protect him.Naruto chapter 547 Because of this wish to protect her son, both her husband and brother stated that it is her will that moves the sand to protect Gaara and not the Shukaku.Naruto chapter 547, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 548, page 10 Trivia * Karura's name is written with three kanji: the kanji for , the kanji for , and the kanji for . The last kanji is the same as the final kanji in Gaara's name and can be taken as an abbreviation of the word or the word . Together, the name can be interpreted as "the demon who adds to the flow sand or hatred". * When written as 迦楼羅, "karura" is the Japanese name for Garuda. * While Karura's blood type isn't given in her databook profile, it can be determined to be type B, due to her children and husband's blood types and how it is inherited. * In chapters 547 and 548, Karura's name is written as 加瑠羅 instead of 加流羅. Both 瑠 and 流 can be used to write the Japanese word for , a semi-precious stone with strong symbolic value in Buddhism. It is thought to have healing and strengthening properties and represents Bhaiṣajyaguru, the Buddha of Medicine, known as in Japan. Quotes * (To Gaara) "What a small, feeble child… No matter what happens, I'll always protect you! Gaara…!"Naruto chapter 547, page 16 References